


Artistes and Poseurs

by Bobsled_Hostage



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Blood Drinking, Crossover, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Humanstuck, Premature Ejaculation, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobsled_Hostage/pseuds/Bobsled_Hostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Toreador in a small, forgettable college town takes a young painter as her ghoul</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the bullshit vocabulary words will seem very out of place if you aren't familiar with Vampire: The Masquerade. There's also the possibility that I'm using them wrong even in the context of the setting.  
> Everything I know about art school I learned from that webcomic Bobwhite  
> Inspired in part by Guy Davis' magnificent illustrations in the "Ghouls: Fatal Addiction" splat

The first time Kanaya fed on Karkat had been completely spontaneous.

She’d met him at a premier in one of the downtown galleries, one which featured a painting of his. Her attendance had mostly been a formality - she hadn’t expected any of the work to be worth the visit - but when Kanaya noticed _Vinculum_ glowering sullenly in one corner of the gallery, almost hidden behind a support beam, she’d known she had to meet the artist. He hadn’t exactly been hard to locate. It turned out he’d been the one who had spent the last twenty minutes arguing forcefully with a patron by the snack table. She found him leaning against the wall, sipping a glass of the complimentary wine and scowling at the guests, and descended on him to introduce herself.

After almost a hundred years of unlife, Kanaya Maryam had at least some experience in acquiring what she wanted. Though she was nearly a century old, the Toreador had been embraced at around the same age as the almost fascinatingly ugly runt currently describing in intimate detail precisely how he’d like to squeeze the life out of the gallery organizer. It was trivial, then, when he asked her about her major, to pass herself off as a design student. Within ten minutes she had him asking if she felt like DITCHING THIS SELF CONGRATULATORY CIRCLEJERK for a drink, convinced it was his idea.

They ended up at a cafe she dimly remembered from her own youth, still catering to young bohemians several generations later. She sat across from him, sipping sherry, listening to him rant and rave about his professors and the MFA program and a thousand other petty inconveniences, nodding occasionally and pretending to be buzzed. When he asked her about her work the kindred had demurred, neglecting to mention any of the pieces she’d produced over the decades (displayed in various buildings in the campus and the town at large under assumed names). She asked him what he was working on and his rudeness was replaced with an even more endearing shyness as he stumbled over his words, asking her if she wanted to see his latest piece.

His studio was in the attic of an old school building that had long since been converted to an apartment block. He spent the trip up the ancient and creaking staircase alternating bitching and warning her that his place was a little messy and she should keep her expectations low. Kanaya didn’t need to be told he wasn’t someone who had company often.

The surly painter hadn’t lied about the mess. Everything was piled to one side of the cramped room to make space for a tarp laid on the floor, on which was scattered the various accoutrements of his craft. What was left of the room served as living space; scattered bottles, tubes of paint, a crammed ashtray on a small table. Karkat fussed over the mess, tossing a couple of the empties into a wastebasket filled with used tissues, grumbling to himself and attempting to salvage some dignity. After a moment he gave up and crossed the room to the shrouded easel, warning his visitor that it was still technically a work in progress and maybe if he was lucky he could salvage it, before pulling away the cloth to reveal the painting.

Oh

_Oh_

Kanaya was frozen on the spot, pupils dilated. She stood transfixed by the baroque lines of the buildings, the miniscule figures dangling from tiny, exquisitely shaded gibbets, the moon that seemed to pulse malevolently as it hovered, scarred and bloated, over the water. The Toreador was absolutely helpless, mouth hanging open as she soaked up every detail of the small, angry painter’s work. She could have stood there until the sun rose and seared the flesh from her bones through the open window, had it not been for Karkat’s apologetic cough. He asked what she thought, at which point she turned and lunged for his throat.

Even without her advantages in strength and speed, it would have been absolutely trivial to overpower him, given his considerable disadvantage in size. Normally Kanaya was much gentler when she fed, but in that moment she absolutely had to have him, needed to bite down, needed a mouthful of blood from the one who’d created that wonderful painting. Pinning him to the narrow bed wedged under the sloping roof, the kindred forced Karkat’s head back, cutting off his cry of protest by sinking her fangs into his neck. The taste exploded in her mouth, rich and dark and full. She clasped him to her chest as she drank her fill, groaning with satisfaction. He squirmed a little, moaning softly as his dick hardened against her stomach, then went limp as he came almost immediately.

The Toreador, coming to her senses, decided to err on the side of caution and break off. Someone with his body weight could afford to lose a pint or two, at most. She swirled what was in her mouth like she would wine, swallowing and greedily licking the leftovers out of the puncture wounds. The kine’s eyes fluttered, his hands fisted weakly in her shirt, and he slipped into unconscious with a small sigh. Kanaya rolled over and lay beside him for a moment, savoring the feeling of reinvigoration, the mildly intoxicating effect of the alcohol in his blood, the warm body next to her. Of course, she couldn’t stay. It would be morning in a few short hours, and aside from the possibility of awkward questions, which she supposed she could handle, the kindred had little desire to spend the day holed up inside a disgusting attic. She lingered long enough to toss a blanket over the sleeping artist, careful to avoid gazing at the canvas, before slipping out the door, and from there out onto the street.

She’d certainly be paying him another visit, to feed if nothing else. It would be easy to take him as a blood doll, of course: he certainly hadn’t seemed bothered by the act, and any reservations would be trivial to smooth away. But, on further consideration, Kanaya realized this kine was more to her than just an easy meal. She had other plans for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Locating Karkat again was trivial for a kindred with her disciplines. A couple nights later she tracked him to an pizzeria. He was sitting at one of the tables in the back, scribbling on a notepad and sipping something dark that smelled so strong and malty she almost wanted to bite into him right there to have a taste of it. The Toreador slipped into the seat across from him, silently enough that she had to rap on the table to attract his attention. He looked up and almost fell out of his chair.

OH FUCK NO

Yes Hello To You Too

HELLO NOTHING, YOU THINK I HAVE ANY INTEREST IN TALKING TO YOU EVER AGAIN?.

I Cant Imagine Why You Wouldnt I Was Nothing But Pleasant To You

EXCEPT FOR THE PART WHERE YOU TOOK A BIG FUCKING BITE OUT OF ME. DO YOU HAVE A MASSIVE TUMOR REPLACING THE PART OF YOUR BRAIN THAT TELLS NORMAL PEOPLE NOT TO GNAW ON THEIR FELLOW HUMAN BEINGS?

Fellow Human Beings Yes, Kanaya easily snatched the notepad from under his hand, Although You Certainly Didnt Seem To Mind

He flushed bright red, face full to burst with that wonderful blood of his. EAT SHIT, AND WHILE YOU’RE AT IT GIVE THAT BACK. He swiped ineffectually for the small sketchpad, which the Toreador easily held out of his reach.

I Do Apologize For The Exact Manner In Which I Made A Meal Of You \- she thumbed through the pages and examined the contents, cramped sketches and intricate details filling up every page in smeared pencil and ballpoint pen - I Certainly Didnt Intend To Be Quite So Forceful But When I Saw Your Work Im Afraid I Simply Couldnt Contain Myself

WHAT, AND THAT WAS YOUR WAY OF COMPLIMENTING ME? ARE YOU INSANE? YOU’RE LOOKING AT MY WORK RIGHT NOW, ARE YOU GOING TO MOUNT ME AGAIN AND START CHEWING ON MY JUGULAR IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE GODDAMNED RESTAURANT?

No Even If I Felt Like Feeding Tonight Im Afraid It Will Be At Least Another Week Or Two Before Youve Recovered Sufficiently

WELL THAT’S JUST FUCKING GREAT, I GET A REPRIEVE. MAYBE IN THE MEANTIME YOU COULD EXPLAIN PRECISELY WHAT THE FUCK YOU EVEN DID TO ME

In Time I Suppose I Might Be Persuaded To Let Slip A Few Salient Details Regarding My Condition. Kanaya placed the notepad on the table and pushed it slowly toward him, whereupon he immediately snatched it and stuffed it into one of his jacket pockets. And Precisely What The Fuck Im Doing To You

OH AMAZING, AND I’LL SIT AROUND WAITING UNTIL YOU FEEL PECKISH AGAIN. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT I WONT TELL YOU TO FUCK OFF FOREVER AND CALL THE GODDAMNED POLICE IF I EVER CATCH YOU SKULKING AROUND MY APARTMENT AGAIN?

It was a pathetic, almost adorably transparent ploy, one the kindred could have seen through even without her superhuman senses. I Think We Both Know Which Of Those Two Outcomes Is More Likely. She licked her lips. Although If Youre So Eager To Nourish Me Again That Youre Unable to Wait Out Your Period of Convalescence in Peace I May Have A Solution If You Are Prepared To Accompany Me

It was a bold move, one that the Toreador knew the young artist would fall for. He sat for a moment, glaring at her, before guzzling the rest of his beer and standing up, folding his leftover crust of pizza and stuffing it in his mouth.  WHATEVER, LET’S FUCKING GET THIS OVER WITH, he grumbled, spraying crumbs everywhere.

Her home was sited in a pleasant residential area not too far from the university campus, and all the way back he alternated between griping loudly and silently puffing through his remaining cigarettes, both insufficient to disguise his apprehension. Retrieving her keys, the kindred paused for a moment. She could sense Karkat’s heart thumping quickly, blood thrumming through his throat. He thought she was going to bite him again, and if she didn’t move the proceedings along accordingly Kanaya wasn’t sure she could resist doing just that.

When she led him through her dimly lit, impeccably tasteful abode to the bedroom she could practically feel the fear and excitement radiating off him in great waves. She entertained brief thoughts about draining him until he could barely walk, keeping him there to gorge herself whenever she felt peckish. The idiotic fantasy passed quickly. She had her foibles but she was no sadist, and anyway if she kept him locked up and bedridden there was little chance of him ever producing another masterpiece. The kindred rooted in her desk for a moment before retrieving a shot glass and a narrow blade.

Before he could protest she cut a thin stripe across the palm of her hand, angling it so the blood dripped down her outstretched finger into the glass, waiting until it was about full to whisper a cantrip and seal the wound. She offered him the vessel of darkly churning elixir, which he accepted with some hesitance.

Traditionally You Down It In One Gulp But I Understand That You May Have Reservations. The small man scowled at the obvious goading and, steeling himself, tipped back the glass and swallowed its contents. You Might Want To Sit Down For a Moment

Karkat stood, eyes wide, swaying a little, before obligingly flopping down on the bed, head spinning. THAT’S… WOW… It would take time for the vampiric vitae to enter his bloodstream, but even now he was already feeling the effects.

It was a tad impetuous of her to take him as a ghoul after seeing so little of his work, and after feeding on him only once, but to be honest given his personality it was more than likely he’d become addicted to the Kiss anyway. Nothing wrong with using ghouldom to accelerate the rapidity with which his body replenished its blood supply if he’d end up enthralled anyway, she reasoned. Besides, given the amount of alcohol, cigarettes and stress in his life, a few drops of her vitae now and then could only have a salubrious effect on his health.

And now he belonged to her.


	3. Chapter 3

The last time she’d fed on Karkat he asked if she’d stay the night. It had been so endearingly maudlin and so comically inappropriate given their relationship, thrall and thrallherd, that she’d agreed. Of course it had been pleasant and pure torture at the same time, lying next to the totally defenseless kine, feeling his pulse against her chest but knowing she’d already drank as much as he could afford to give. He’d taken well to ghouldom, shouting and cursing and throwing himself into his work with vigor even after she took far more of his blood than would have been safe from a normal human. The kindred had waited patiently until he was asleep before slinking out, dislodging his arms from around her and leaving a tastefully written note on the pillow.

He’d been working feverishly as of late, producing painting after painting, each one outdoing the last in grim suggestiveness. His work continued to captivate her, evoking Goya’s fear of madness in _Yard With Lunatics_ , Bacon’s lover overdosing on barbiturates in _Triptych, May–June 1973_ , Bosch’s apocalyptic vision in _The Garden of Earthly Delights_ , and a host of darker, more unspeakable themes. Kanaya did everything she could to keep him from burning out, keep him working. She was quite familiar with the axiom that artists only ever had ten productive years in them, if they were lucky. In her own case this had been false, she liked to think, and she hoped it would be in this one to, for she desperately wanted to take this one as her childe.

 

Vriska was half an hour late, as was to be expected, and Kanaya had busied herself with yarn and a pair of needles. She looked up from the scarf she was working on when a ragged looking twentysomething in a patched jacket and ripped jeans shoved her way into the coffee shop. The scruffy Ventrue spotted the more cultivated looking kindred and, as Kanaya stood to wave, crossed the room to pull the Toreador into a hug.

Gr8 to see you fussyfangs. Vriska threw herself down in the chair across from Kanaya’s.

It Is Good To See You Too And As Long As You Are Here There Is A Matter Of No Small Importance To Me Which I Would Like To Share With You

I just got here and the first thing you want to do is 8itch about your stupid pro8lems? I have an a8undance of irons in the fire, and if you think for a minute I put them on hold and make time for you 8ecause I like hearing you moan about how no8ody has any taste anymore or the gallery threw out one of your sculptures, then you need your h8d examined.

Preferring to get through the usual obstinance as quickly as possible, the Toreador frowned at her companion. Vriska You Are In My Demesne At The Moment \- she paused her knitting - And While I Do Not Particularly Mind Your Unannounced Visits Or Even Your Feeding In My Territory I Do Not Think It Is Too Much To Ask That You Pay Me Certain Respects Which In This Case Consist Of Sitting And Listening Politely For Oh I Dont Know Ten Minutes

The Ventrue made a show of checking her watch, leaning forward and cleaning out one ear with a finger. Kanaya made a show of rolling her eyes in kind.

I Am Thinking Of Siring A Kindred Of My Own

Whaaaaaaaat? A childe? You? I don’t 8elieve it, Vriska leaned forward in excitement, Come 8n, who’s the lucky 8lood8ag?

He Is A Young Painter Who Has Produced A Number Of Truly Singular Works Of Art. Kanaya ignored her friend’s exaggerated gagging. As I Recall You Mentioned Once That You Yourself Once Embraced A Kine

Yeah I had a childe once, 8ack around my old stomping grounds. Long story 8ut the important part is, I 8roke this stupid loser’s 8ack. I felt 8ad for the poor paralyzed asshole and ghouling him wouldn’t have fixed it, so like the fuckup I was I em8raced him instead. Vriska leaned her face against the heel of her palm. He came out thin 8looded and you can 8et I 8ailed on him pretty fast after that.

So I Am To Understand That There Is A Caitiff Of Yours Wandering Scared And Confused Through The Industrial Wastes Of Ontario

Well pro8a8ly not, it was like ten or twenty years 8ack and I can tell you from experience that the Scourge in Tor8nto didn’t fuck around.

Yes And Forgive Me If I Am Now Less Than Full To Bursting With Confidence About The Quality Of Your Advice On The Matter.

The Ventrue laughed and stuck out her tongue. Hey, you asked, so if you aren’t one hundred percent sat8sfied you can 8low me.

The older kindred sat and collected her thoughts for a moment. I Am Concerned That I May Lose Interest After Embracing Him And End Up Leaving Him To Fend For Himself

Aw come oooooooon fussyfangs, we 8oth know you’d never do that to your childe, you’re too s8ft. I don’t have to 8e a telepath to know you just have a complex a8out that 8itch sire of yours.

She’d had something like fifty years to get over it, but for a second Kanaya was back in that house, watching Porrim packing a suitcase, I’m afraid yo+ur wo+rk’s feeling a little blase, darling, I can’t have anyo+ne thinking I’ve lo+st my to+uch, leaving her to the tender mercies of the rest of the guild. The confusion and humiliation. The years in hiding, skulking and feeding furtively, fearing final death at every turn. She flinched almost imperceptibly, Vriska obligingly pretended to be interested in something outside the window while she regained her composure.

Be That As It May I Still Have A Number Of Other Reservations About The Idea. She folded her hands in her lap. For One I have Yet To Broach The Subject With The Prince

The Ventrue’s eyes narrowed, Didn’t you just m8ke a 8ig deal a8out how this was your turf and I’d 8etter make sure to 8y your rules?

Yes I Am Sovereign Over These Particular Hunting Grounds As This Town Is Small Enough That Its Carrying Capacity Is Essentially Limited To Supporting One Cainite But Technically This Territory Is Part Of The Larger Domain Claimed By The Prince Of The Nearest Urban Center And It Is Therefore At His Dispensation That I Exist Here Not To Mention That Of The Guild Leader Who I Lobbied For Decades To Grant Me This Right It Is All Rather Complicated As I Have Tried On Several Occasions To Explain To You But Every Time Your Eyes Glaze Over And You Immediately Lose Interest So Suffice It To Say Yes I Would Need The Prince’s Permission To Embrace A Kine

W8. You mean Ampora? Fuck, why didn’t you just say so? He and I go way 8ack. You want me to take care of him? I 8et I could have him e8ting out of my hand in no time!

Vriska I Appreciate The Offer But To Be Perfectly Honest What I Want Is For You To Please Keep Your Mouth Shut And Stay Out Of Trouble For Once In Your Unlife

No idea what you mean 8y that. I’ve 8een on the str8t and narrow for years now.

What I Mean Is Every Time You Visit I Half Expect You To Request That I Conceal You From Either Human Or Kindred Law Enforcement Which Causes Me No Small Amount Of Anxiety

Come on, that was one time! 8NE!

I Wouldnt Even Bother Bringing It Up Except While I Do Sincerely Appreciate Your Visiting You Must Have Realized That Driving Out Here On This Specific Night Was Incredibly Irresponsible Of You. The Toreador of course referred to the lunar calendar. The woods surrounding the town for miles belonged to the lupines, and while they could shift into their bestial state whenever they pleased, they were especially apt to take offense at kindred travelling during a full moon.

Please, it’s 8arely even a three hour drive.

I Hesitate To Ask What You Were Fleeing So Urgently That You Couldnt Afford To Postpone The Trip A Day Or Two

Can’t I just have come out 8ecause I felt like visiting?

It Would Be Nice Although It Does Not Seem Terribly Likely Im Sad To Say

Oh would you just fucking REL8X already? Nothing’s ch8sing me and I’m not in trou8le with the law and I’m not going to get eaten 8y werewolves. There’s no need for you to 8e so goddaaaaaaaamned o8noxious!

Well If You Give Me Your Word That I Will Not Be Woken Up By The Sheriff Beating Down My Door

Is this a 8ad time to ask for el8sium?

Kanaya pinched the bridge of her nose. I Really Do Not Think That Will Prove Necessary As I Am More Than Confident That Between Us We Can Find Somewhere For You To Stay Where You Will Not Be Bothered

Come on, what’s the point of 8eing “Sovereign Over Your Own Particular Hunting Ground” or whatever if you can’t even give people el8sium?  


Did You Not Listen To The Rest Of That Sentence Or Do You Just Not Know What Carrying Capacity Means

Carrying capacity nothing, you really don’t have room at your pl8ce, just for a couple nights?  


Vriska There Is A Lovely Hotel Which You Refused To Visit Last Time You Were Here And If Money Is A Concern I Will Be More Than Happy To Foot The Bill

The pair went through this routine every time the Ventrue showed up, the Toreador offering to find her some place to stay, Vriska wheedling until an exasperated Kanaya offered a space on her couch (or more recently in her guest bedroom). Kanaya pretended she didn’t occasionally enjoy the company of her own kind, and Vriska pretended she wasn’t just demanding to stay at Kanaya’s house because she felt safe there. This time the charade went on for a good five minutes, until the older cainite relented, as usual.

Well If That Is Really How You Feel And I Have Absolutely No Way Of Dissuading You Then I Suppose I Have No Choice But To Acquiesce Just This Once Yet Again

8aller. Got a full fridge, or should I stop to gra8 a 8ite on the way there?

Dont Push Your Luck

Come on, I 8et I could pick up one of these art school types reeeeeeeeal easy.

I Made It Quite Clear Last Time That Under No Circumstances Are You To Bring Anyone Home With You

Heyyyyyyyy, may8e while I’m here I can meet your childe-to-8e!

Youll Do No Such Thing

You at least ghouled him, right?

Kanaya stuffed her knitting into her purse. The two left the restaurant to climb into what passed for Vriska’s car, bickering all through the drive home.


	4. Chapter 4

Kanaya was woken up an hour or so after sundown by a commotion downstairs. She quickly tucked a small blade in the pocket of her nightgown where she could easily retrieve it, and stole down the stairs to confront the intruder. She slunk into the living room, where she was confronted by toppled urns, overturned furniture, and an undersized kindred preoccupied with one of her smaller sculptures. The home-invader had it pressed to her face, exploring the contours with her lips and tongue.

Is There Something I Can Help You With

1 F1ND YOUR STATU4RY TO B3 SOM3WH4T T4ST3L3SS

Perhaps This Is Somewhat Of A Copout But I Did Not Craft It For The Benefit Of Home Invaders Who Think The Proper Way To Consume Art Is To Literally Consume It With Their Mouths

The intruder dropped the sculpture to the floor, where it shattered into three pieces. She grinned at Kanaya,

T3R3Z1 PYROP3, 4RCHON OF CL4N TR3M3R3

And To What Do I Owe This Pleasure

PR1NC3 4MPOR4 H4S G1V3N M3 L34V3 TO PURSU3 4 D4NG3ROUS FUG1T1V3 1N H1S DOM41N. The Tremere leaned forward and grinned, TH4T 1NCLUD3S YOUR HUNT1NG GROUNDS, 4ND 1F YOU H4V3 4 MOD1CUM OF R3SP3CT FOR THE TR4D1T1ONS TH4T PR3S3RV3 OUR V3RY EX1ST3NC3 YOU W1LL COOP3R4T3 W1TH TH3 1NV3ST1G4T1ON

Yes Of Course How Could I Forget. Only Its Funny Because I Dont Recall Being Informed Of Any Such Thing.  If I Were To Follow Up On This Would I Find That This Is Entirely Factual Or Merely A Fabrication On Your Part In An Attempt To Gain Access To My Territory And Excuse Your Extreme Rudeness In Doing So

The intruder cackled, THE L4W M4K3S NO 3XCUS3S, M1SS CUCUMB3R. 1 KNOW FOR 4 F4CT ON3 VR1SK4 S3RK3T H4S GON3 TO GROUND H3R3, AND BY HOOK OR BY CROOK 1 1NT3ND TO BR1NG H3R TO JUST1C3

Kanaya folded her hands in her lap, the picture of poise. I Have No Clue Where You Acquired That Idea. I Havent Seen Her In At Least A Year Now And If She Were To Visit I Would Certainly Know About It

OBJ3CT1ON! The shorter kindred raised her voice. H3R ST3NCH 1S 4LL OV3R YOUR HOM3, 4LMOST 4S STRONG 4S TH3 ST3NCH OF YOUR L13S. 1F YOUR3 SH3LT3R1NG H3R 1 4DV1S3 YOU TO C34S3 4ND D3S1ST 4T ONC3, TH3R3S NO N33D FOR YOU TO 1MPL1C4T3 YOURS3LF 4S 4N 4CCOMPL1C3 TO H3R CR1M3S

While You Have Neglected To Mention Exactly What You Imagine Im Unwittingly Playing Accomplice To If You Have Nothing More To Offer Me Than Slander I Believe Now Is A More Than Excellent Time For You To Escort Yourself From My Residence. Kanaya stood up. Perhaps If You Were Less Strident In Making Your Inquiries I Would Be Amenable To Assisting You Further But After Less Than A Minute Of Conversation With You Im Afraid You Will Have To Indulge Me If Im Not Confident You Are Capable Of Such A Thing

MY D3M34NOR 1S TH3 L34ST OF YOUR CONC3-

No I Am Positive That At The Moment It Is Among The Most Preeminent. She moved to shoo Terezi towards the door, fully prepared in case a burst of violence, physical or otherwise, came her way. Kindly Leave The Way You Came In And Do Try Not To Put Anything In Your Mouth On The Way Out

TH3R3 W1LL B3 CONS3QU3NC3S FOR TH1S. YOUR 4UR4 PR4CTIC4LLY R4D14T3S D3C31T. She spat a piece of chalk on the floor. 1 W1LL F1ND S3RK3T, 4ND WH3N 1 DO 1LL M4KE SUR3 YOU 3ND UP ON TH3 CHOPP1NG BLOCK B3S1D3 H3R

If You Are In Fact A Vaunted Legal Scholar As You Claim Then You Are No Doubt Aware That Should You Cause Trouble In My Demesne I Will Be Entirely Justified In Ejecting You Myself

The Tremere stuck out her tongue, stained bright red. She turned and absconded through the front yard, knocking over potted plants with wild swings of her cane.


	5. Chapter 5

Kanaya scooped up what was left of her ghoul and stumbled out of what was left of the gallery, leaving Vriska to deal with what was left of Terezi.  Vriska, who was apparently staying behind in defiance of Kanaya’s repeated insistence that mortal law enforcement would soon arrive, in response to reports of the running gun/sword/saw battle that at least one of the panicked kine must have called in as they fled the gala event.  She had a sinking feeling that the Vriska would, now that she had the place to herself, attempt to diablerize the remains of the Tremere Archon who had ambushed them, and could only hope that the unlife had gone out of the blind lunatic quickly enough that the Ventrue would find nothing to sink her fangs into.

Though, given what the bitch had done to Karkat, Kanaya wouldn’t shed a tear if it hadn’t.

She looked down at the little kine exsanguinating in her arms, clutching at her shirt and dribbling big wet mouthfuls of blood all over himself with every beat of his failing heart.  This was still salvageable, she thought.  She could explain this away if she played her cards right.  Yes Prince Ampora She May Have Been An Archon Given Leave To Pursue A Fugitive Within Your Territory But She Assaulted Someone Within The Space You So Thoughtfully Designated As Elysium And As A Result I Was Forced To Stake Her Until I Could Retrieve A Chainsaw Which I Happened To Have On Hand As Part Of A Sculpture Project And At Any Rate I May Have Decapitated Her But I Was Well Within My Rights.  No need to go back to life on the run, no need to ruin what she’d spent years cultivating, this little slice of the night she’d carved out for herself.  Just let the ghoul go, there was only one way to save him at this point and it would mean throwing it all away.

He was just a kine, he wasn’t worth it.

 

He choked out a word

...KANAYA

She bit into his neck and Embraced him.


End file.
